At Year's End
by kbrand5333
Summary: My entries for the LiveJournal "At Year's End" mini-fic challenge. I took second place with 39 stories. Ratings vary by chapter.
1. Fix It

**A/N: So, the deal was this: people submit story prompts. We fill them. 50-250 words (I did try to lobby for more). The prompt is listed first (with prompter's name in parens), then the title, pairing/characters, and rating.**

**Please do not review asking for your favorite to be expanded. Y'all should know by now that I'm not really into taking requests. :) That being said, two of them already have been expanded, and I am mulling over a third.**

xXx

**Arthur is hurt/dying/unconscious and Gwen asks merlin to heal him because she knows about his magic (sidhe_faerie)**

**Fix It – Arthur/Gwen – PG**

"Just fix it, Merlin." Gwen holds him in her gaze.

"But…"

"_Fix. It._ I know you can," she says. "I know your secret," she adds, quieter.

"You do? How do you…?"

"_After_ you heal that wound," she says. "Please, Merlin. He's getting paler." Her voice wavers, and Merlin gives in, looking down at his king, lying on the forest floor, an arrow sticking out of his chest.

Not just his king. His friend.

"Very well," Merlin says uncomfortably. He sighs, glancing at his queen. His friend. She nods encouragingly.

He kneels beside Arthur, cups his hands around the arrow, and begins to chant, softly, then increasing in volume as his eyes glow gold.

The arrow drops, freed from Arthur's chest. Arthur's breathing deepens and regulates, and his color improves.

Merlin picks up the arrow and throws it into the fire, then places a blanket over Arthur.

"He'll sleep the night."

Gwen throws her arms around his neck and hugs tightly. "Thank you," she whispers, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome," he says, still uneasy. "So, when did you find out?"

Gwen looks up at him. "The Lamia. I saw your eyes..."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"It is not my news to tell," she says pointedly, glancing down at Arthur. "You must tell him when we return. I have borne this knowledge alone too long. Tell, him. Please." Her eyes are pleading. "I will make sure he doesn't execute you," she adds, smiling slightly.

"I'll tell him. For you."

"For _you._"

**A/N #2 (disclaimer): I am always anti-Gwen keeping Merlin's secret from Arthur. I didn't think until it was too late to set this before they were married. Not that it would have made it okay, but it might have been tolerable. In any case, given the prompt, my hands were kinda tied.**


	2. By the Book

**50 Shades of Purple smut scene (sidhe_faerie)**

**By the Book – Arthur/Gwen – R (sorry, couldn't resist doing this one as humor)**

"Oh, my God, Arthur, my leg is cramping!" Gwen exclaims. "I swear, that Ana is _definitely_ a fictional character, otherwise you'd have to be a freaking contortionist…"

"Sorry, sorry… maybe I did something wrong…" Arthur says, picking up the book again.

"Arthur!"

"Oh, right, sorry," he apologizes again, quickly opening the handcuffs binding each of Gwen's wrists to her ankles.

"Thank you," she sighs, stretching out flat on the bed. Arthur is momentarily distracted by the smooth curves and flat planes of her body.

"Oh, sod the bloody book," he growls, tossing the book over his shoulder and pouncing.

Guinevere's giggles quickly turn into moans, and the handcuffs fall to the floor beside the discarded book.


	3. Unseen

**Arthur/Gwen: Modern AU - Gwen is a British agent who is assigned to protect business magnate Arthur Pendragon from the mafia. (robinmarian)**

**Unseen – Arthur/Gwen – R/NC17**

"Stay down, damn it!" Gwen hisses, pushing Arthur's head beneath the table. "Do you _want_ to be seen?"

His face is pressed into her lap. _Not a bad place to meet my maker._

Helios surveys the restaurant. He'd gotten a tip that Pendragon was here. All he sees are couples, businessmen, and a lone woman seated in a corner booth.

_Nice._ He licks his lips and saunters over.

"He's coming. Stay there," Gwen mutters. Arthur's hand on her knee creeps higher.

"You should not be dining alone," Helios purrs.

"I'm fine," Gwen answers, holding up her book. "Studying." Arthur's hand is now _well_ under her skirt.

She wants to slam her knees together.

She wants to part them wider.

_I am going to kill him… oh…_

Long fingers press the crotch of her panties.

"_Knights of the Realm,"_ Helios reads.

"History class," Gwen says, willing her voice to stay steady. Arthur's fingers are doing sinful things to her. He licks her thigh.

"Helios." The kingpin presents her with a card. "I am in the business of assisting damsels in distress. Call me if you ever find yourself in… distress," he says. His eyes drop to her cleavage.

Arthur's fingers circle _that_ spot in response. Gwen doesn't know whether to be insulted or flattered. She takes the card. "Thank you," she whispers. That's all she can manage.

"Enjoy your lunch, _ma chère_," Helios says, and leaves.

Arthur starts to remove his hand, but Gwen reaches down. "Nuh-uh. You gotta finish now."


	4. Clothes Maketh the Man

**Sleepy Hollow meets Camelot or Camelot meets Sleepy Hollow (rainbow_connec)**

**Clothes Maketh the Man – Arthur/Gwen, Ichabod/Abbie, Arthur's long coat – G**

The two men stand, regarding one another.

"That is a fine coat," Ichabod Crane, misplaced Revolutionary War soldier, breaks the silence.

"Thank you. I rather like yours as well," Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, replies.

They are standing at the mouth of a cave in the forest outside Sleepy Hollow.

"Arthur, what… oh. Hello," Guinevere greets the young woman wearing standing nearby.

"Hi," Abbie Mills answers. "I'm Abbie."

"I'm Gwen. Um, Guinevere, Queen of Camelot… at least I was…" she trails off, looking around. "My husband, Arthur," she motions to Arthur, still staring at Crane.

"Well, Guinevere, this is Ichabod Crane. He's from another time, too. Once he snaps out of his shock, he'll likely be happy to meet more people from another time," Abbie says, touching Crane's elbow. "Crane… Are you done admiring his greatcoat? We should get them to safety."

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Indeed." He blinks and looks at Gwen. "This is quite a surprise. The legend of King Arthur appears to be true, after all," he smiles and nods respectfully to the petite queen, standing beside his partner.

"Do you know how we got here?" Arthur asks. "We woke up and found ourselves in this cave…"

"No idea. Did you know any witches?" Abbie asks, smirking at Crane.

"My best friend was a wizard… Damn it, Merlin…"

"Let's go. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Arthur answers.

"Tell me, my lord, does not the length of that coat cause you to stumble?" Crane asks, falling into step beside Arthur.


	5. Dropped From the Sky

**Thor!Arthur? I haven't seen the movies, but it would be nice if Gwen got to meet Idris (rainbow_connec)**

**Dropped From the Sky - Arthur/Gwen, Thor/Jane - G**

"So… you're going to fight me with… a hammer?" Arthur asks, raising his eyebrows at the large blonde man who dropped from the sky minutes before.

The large blonde man smirks and begins spinning the hammer. "I like your sword. It's cute," he says. "I had one very much like it when I was but a boy." He throws the hammer.

Arthur ducks, then charges Thor with his sword. The Norse god dodges, his arm held aloft. Arthur stares at it momentarily, then, on a hunch, dives away from the extended arm.

A moment later, Mjolnir flies back to its master, who smirks at Arthur again.

"Whoa," Arthur comments.

A small crowd has gathered, including three very worried individuals.

"Um, Gwen? Thor is a god," Merlin mutters to Gwen.

"Excellent," Gwen groans.

"Doctor Jane? Arthur's sword is unbeatable."

"Oh, boy…" Jane moans.

Arthur trips Thor and the crowd cheers. Thor tackles Arthur from his place on the ground, sending his sword flying. Thor raises Mjolnir.

"Merlin," Gwen says, her voice level but edged with fear.

Thor brings his hammer down, aiming for the king's head, but finds his arm stopped halfway.

"What sorcery is this?" Thor roars, arm frozen as Gwen helps Arthur out from beneath the thunder god.

Merlin steps forward, his hand outstretched, keeping Thor's arm in place. "Greetings, Thor Odinson. Welcome to Camelot. My name is Merlin. I will release your arm if I have your word you will not harm my king."

"You have my word."


	6. Dropped From the Sky, Part2

**Crossover, Percival and Thor have a contest. (eurydice72)**

**Dropped From the Sky, Part 2 - Thor, Percival, Jane, Guinevere, Arthur - G (is it cheating to do a continuation on an earlier fill?)**

In hindsight, perhaps introducing Thor to Percival wasn't the best idea.

Percival is bigger than Thor. Thor didn't like that.

Then, Thor claimed he was stronger than Percival. Percival didn't like that.

And lo, The Contests began.

Lifting and throwing boulders. Arthur put them to work in the lower town, near an area where there was a recent rockslide, so at least they'd be useful.

Arm wrestling. That took _forever._

Hand-to-hand combat, no weapons. Queen Guinevere put a stop to it when it became clear there would be no victor. Plus, dinner was waiting.

Then, Thor bid Percival to try to lift Mjolnir, and Jane cried foul. "Thor! That's not fair, and you know it!"

"But, Jane Foster, I must prove…"

"To who? Percival? Why do you care what his opinion is? To me? Babe, you're well past needing to impress me." She turns to Percival. "No one can lift that hammer except him. It's magic. A trick." Then she wheels on Thor. "Your brother would be _so_ proud."

"Jane…"

"Come get me when you've decided to see sense," she calls over her shoulder.

"She's a feisty one, your Jane," Percival comments once she is out of earshot.

"Indeed." Thor grins broadly.

"Does she have a sister?"


	7. Of Wyverns and Women

**Magic reveal w/ Gwen has magic plot twist (rainbow_connec)**

**Of Wyverns and Women - Arthur/Gwen, Merlin - G**

"Gwen?" Merlin asks, staring incredulously.

"Merlin?" Gwen returns, panicked. "What did I just do?"

"You just used magic."

"So did you. Didn't you? You did. I saw you." She swallows hard. "I _heard_ you."

They look down at Arthur, unconscious but whole and unharmed.

Thanks to their efforts.

Wyverns descended from the sky. It was remarkably fast and unexpected. Arthur was knocked into a large tree and fell, unconscious.

Then, another wyvern descended, intent on scooping Arthur up for his lunch. Guinevere, unthinking, sent a bolt of lightning into the beast and it veered off, leaving her beloved untouched.

Then, Merlin raised his face to the sky and bellowed in a strange tongue, using an otherworldly voice that gave Gwen chills.

The Wyverns retreated.

Merlin and Gwen were left, staring at one another in disbelief.

"I didn't know I had m-magic," Gwen stammers.

"It'll be all right," Merlin says, doubting his own words.

They look down at Arthur again.

xXx

The next night, Merlin and Gwen enter Arthur's chambers. Gwen is trembling.

"Arthur, we have something to tell you," Guinevere says softly, taking his hand.

Merlin breaks the news; Gwen can't bring herself to say the words.

Arthur is silent for several long moments. "We cannot let Father know."

"That's it?" Merlin asks, eyes wide.

"I'm just happy you hadn't come to inform me that the two of you are eloping," Arthur sighs. "Thank you for not letting me get eaten by wyverns."


	8. Hardly Hemsworth

**Arthur gets confused for Thor a lot or so he thinks. Gwen doesn't see it. (sidhe_faerie)**

**Hardly Hemsworth – Arthur/Gwen – PG-13**

"Guinevere!"

She turns. Arthur has decided to make a spectacle of himself in the hardware store.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Do not be frightened, lady fair, for I am Thor, god of thunder!" he declares, swishing the red shower curtain he's thrown over his shoulders and holding a large sledgehammer aloft.

"Seriously?" Gwen asks, putting her hands on her hips.

Arthur lowers the sledge. "You don't see it?"

"Do _you_?"

"The lady at the coffee shop told me the other day that I looked a bit like the bloke who plays Thor. Chris… something."

"Hemsworth," Gwen immediately supplies, a sly grin crossing her face. Then it falls. "The lady at the coffee shop wears glasses two inches thick, Arthur. I'm surprised she can see to make _coffee._"

"So… you _don't_ think I look like Thor?" he asks, crestfallen.

"Apart from your both being blonde-haired and blue-eyed, not really, Love."

Arthur sadly puts the sledgehammer and curtain back.

Gwen walks over to Arthur and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Let's stop at the Halloween store on the way home, and we'll see what we can do. I don't look anything like Natalie Portman, but, hey, we can still pretend," she says quietly.

Arthur grins.

"And I know you _definitely_ know how to hammer," she whispers, her lips brushing his ear.


	9. Sky of Blue and Sea of Green

**Arthur/Gwen | Arthur Gwen and a 'yellow submarine' yes I want Beatles flower power 60's lol (mara93)**

**Sky of Blue and Sea of Green - Arthur/Gwen - G**

"Hi," he says, sliding into the seat beside her.

"Hi," she replies, surprised at his friendliness.

They were seated together on the ride because they were both single riders. Morgana refused to go, declaring the _Yellow Submarine_ ride "ridiculous."

Merlin got called into emergency surgery and left Arthur alone in the amusement park.

Then, he was told to sit next to this beautiful girl with cinnamon skin and amazing curls, and the ride got much more interesting.

The little yellow boat thing jerks into motion, pulling them through the psychedelic tunnel.

"Is this supposed to mimic being on an acid trip?" he wonders.

"I have no idea. What the hell is that?" she points.

"Octopus' Garden," he answers, recognizing the song as it plays. The boat seems to be tilting. _Oh no. Funnel cake was a bad idea._ The swirling colors are starting to get to him.

"Are you all right?" she asks. "You're not going to vomit, are you?"

"I hope not," he answers, sweating now.

By the end, he is gripping her hand, determined not to make a fool of himself.

Outside the tunnel, he deposits the funnel cake into the nearest bin. Along with the everything else in his stomach.

Her hand rubs his back. He instantly feels better.

She passes him a bottle of water from her bag, and he takes it gratefully.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Maybe I'll stay with you for a while. Just to make sure you're all right."

Best ride ever.


	10. Ye Olde Stag Party

**Gwaine, Arthur | Gwaine organised Arthur's stag party. (2sam11)**

**Ye Olde Stag Party - Arthur/Gwen, mentions of others - G**

"So, no strippers?"

"No."

"Bars?"

"No."

"Karaoke?"

"I wish."

"Then what, exactly, did you lads do?"

"We went to a renaissance fair."

"…"

"I know."

"Well, they're kind of fun."

"Yeah, maybe with _you._ Or, say, in ten years, when we have kids."

"Not exactly a stag party destination, though."

"No."

"Sorry, Love."

"Gwaine wore a costume."

"No!"

"So did Merlin."

"That, I can believe."

"I ate a turkey leg and some beef jerky. And some kind of ale. I _think_ it was ale…"

"Lovely."

"Threw tomatoes at some bloke who was attempting to insult us. That was kind of fun. Percival was the best at that, of course."

"Mmm."

"Some blokes put on some bizarre show where they ate mud. It was pretty funny. A little gross, though."

"They _ate_ mud?"

"Yeah. We watched the fake tournament, of course. Our assigned knight was terrible. Lost in the first round."

"Assigned knight?"

"You know, you get told which knight to cheer for based on where you're sitting. Ours was this skinny weed who looked to be about 17. And asthmatic."

"Oh, dear."

"Yeah."

"I had no idea Gwaine was such a nerd."

"He is. Even suggested going back to his after to play Dungeons and Dragons."

"He did _not!_"

"Did so. We all politely declined. Except Merlin. I think they wound up playing World of Warcraft instead, because D&D isn't any fun with two people."

"And how do _you_ know that, Arthur?"


	11. The Bachelor

**Gwaine angers a kingdom when he breaks the princess's heart. It's up to Gwen to soothe things over. (rubberglue)**

**The Bachelor - Gwen, Gwaine - G (yes, I know the title sucks)**

"Come on, Esmeralda, surely my behavior doesn't warrant _this_," Gwaine moans, pulling at the chains holding him to the cell wall.

Gwen wheels on him. "Don't 'Esmeralda' me, _Sir_ Gwaine! Gawant was our ally, and now…" she sighs.

"I am sorry, my lady." He hangs his head. "I—"

"I don't want to hear it. Arthur is _furious._ He was ready to send you packing. _I_ managed to talk him out of it. That's why you're here and not in the woods with naught but what you arrived."

"I—"

"Why, Gwaine? Elena is a lovely woman with a kind heart and a clever mind. Why would you do that?"

"I—"

"And now _I'm_ going to have to go to Gawant and try to make peace, because Arthur is off to Odin's kingdom in the morning, and you know he cannot reschedule th—"

"I'm scared, all right?" Gwaine shouts. "I'm… I'm in love with her, and it scares the liver out of me."

Gwen softens. "Gwaine…"

"Underneath all this bravado and flash, I'm… a little bunny rabbit."

Guinevere laughs, but not unkindly. "Oh, Gwaine, there is nothing to fear," she says, freeing his hands.

"I know that in my head…"

"Come on," she tugs his arm.

"Huh?"

"You're going to your quarters," she pauses, sniffing him, "taking a nice bath, and then you're packing."

"Packing?" His voice is edged with slight panic.

"Yes. I need a bodyguard for my journey to Gawant."


	12. No Smoking

**Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine | Guinevere works at a hospital, Arthur is ignoring the 'No-Smoking Rule' and Gwaine just wants decent food. (2sam11)**

**No Smoking - Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine - PG**

"Arthur, what the hell? You quit smoking years ago!" Gwaine exclaims, seeing Arthur outside the hospital. "It also says 'No Smoking.'"

"Father had a stroke," Arthur says, taking a pull on his cigarette. "A really bad one."

"Oh, mate, I'm sorry, I…"

"I know, you didn't know." He stubs the half-smoked cigarette against the building and throws it into the rain-wet bushes. "Why are you here?"

"I… um… volunteer in the children's cancer ward one night a week," he admits quietly. His deep, dark secret. "Was just off to find some decent food."

Arthur looks surprised. "Good on you, mate. That's brilliant. Do you read them stories and stuff?"

"Yeah. Play games. Sometimes I let the girls do my hair," he chuckles. "Whatever makes them happy. Sometimes they just want to watch SpongeBob."

Arthur looks at him.

"It's hilarious," Gwaine says.

Arthur nods.

"Arthur! I just heard, oh, God!" Guinevere bursts through the door, a flurry of lavender scrubs, and throws her arms around Arthur. "Is he okay?"

"No," Arthur says into her neck, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Hey, Gwaine," Gwen says once Arthur releases her. "How's Gavin?"

"Not good, but we played Trouble. He kicked my arse."

Gwen chuckles. Arthur isn't surprised Gwen knows. A pediatric surgeon, she probably got him the job.

"Mr. Pendragon?" a nurse pokes her head out of the doors.

"Yeah," Arthur says. Gwen takes his hand. Gwaine loops his arm around Arthur's shoulders and they all head inside.


	13. I Win

**strip poker (vexena_sky)**

**I Win - Arthur/Gwen - NC17**

Gwen lays her cards on the table. Full house.

"Shit." Arthur has a pair of fives.

"Off with the boxers, big boy," she grins at him. No. _Leers_.

"You're enjoying this a little too much," Arthur says, standing. Trying to hold back his _own_ grin.

"Considering _you_ usually win? Yes, I'm enjoying this quite a lot," she says. "Your pants are still on."

Arthur comes around the table and pulls Guinevere's chair out so he can stand between her knees. She kisses his stomach once.

"I need help," he murmurs into her hair.

"Yes, I know," she answers wryly. He laughs. Then Gwen quickly shoves his pants down and his laughter stops.

"I win," she declares. Then she surrounds his semi-erect member with her lips, and in moments, it's fully hard and he is groaning and trying to keep his feet beneath him.

"I think _I_ win," Arthur gasps.


	14. The Gift

**Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine. Gwaine picks out the perfect wedding gift. (eurydice72)**

**The Gift - Arthur/Gwen - G**

The package arrives three weeks after the wedding. It is large, flat and heavy. Guinevere waits until Arthur comes home from work before opening it.

"What is it?" Arthur asks.

Gwen just _looks_ at him.

"Okay, stupid question. It's from Gwaine?"

"Yeah."

"Why does that make me nervous?"

"Because it's Gwaine. He's unpredictable, and you don't like unpredictability." She studies the box, still on the kitchen table. "I don't think it's sex toys. It doesn't rattle."

Arthur barks a short laugh. "Open it."

"_You_ open it."

Arthur reaches down and tears the brown paper away, revealing a plain white box beneath. "Hmm."

He opens one end of the box and slides out a large, framed, poster-sized _painting_ of the two of them sealing their marriage vows with a kiss.

It was their favorite photo from the wedding, rendered perfectly in oils.

"Bloody hell," Arthur supplies. "Are you sure this is from Gwaine?" he asks. He looks over to see Gwen wiping her eyes and nodding.

He turns the painting over. There is a note on the back.

_Dear Arthur and Gwen,_

_Your fireplace has a big empty spot above it._

_Love you both, Gwaine_


	15. The Incident

**Gwaine gets arrested again and Arthur and Gwen have taken him in to straighten him out. Humor is a bonus (sidhe_faerie)**

**The Incident - Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine - G**

They were doing fine until The Incident.

Gwaine decided to replace alcohol with sweets. That's often the problem with impulsive personalities: they just transfer their addictions.

Lemon drops. Bubble gum. Lollies. Twizzlers.

And chocolate. So, so much chocolate.

Gwen couldn't understand how Gwaine could consume so much sugar and still keep his underwear-model physique. It quite irked her, in fact.

Arthur couldn't understand how Gwaine seemed unable to find a trash bin for the candy wrappers. They littered their previously-spotless home, each one causing Arthur's blood pressure to rise one point.

Then he was on to baked goods. The local bakery was making a fortune from him. When Gwen recommended he save his money, he endeavored to bake his own.

Until The Incident.

Smoke billowing from the oven. Fire alarms blaring.

Two-thirty in the morning.

"Gwaine, what the bloody hell?" a half-naked Arthur had shouted (once they determined their house was not, in fact, burning down).

Gwaine looked guiltily from the tray of burnt blobs to the dented pint of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream to Arthur and Gwen.

"Um, I wanted cookies?"

"Wait. You… _dug _the cookie dough balls out of the ice cream and tried to _bake_ them?" Gwen asked.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"At… _500_ degrees?"

"I was in a hurry?"

"I just can't…" Gwen throws her arms in the air. "Your idea to take him in, Arthur, _you_ help him clean up. I'm going back to bed."

**A/N: 500 degrees Fahrenheit, BTW. That's 260 Celsius, for those metrically inclined.**

**The idea of trying to bake the cookie dough balls from the ice cream is not mine, unfortunately. I actually know how to bake and have no need for such shenanigans.**


	16. Grandeur

**Princess Gwen and Blacksmith/Knight Arthur. NC17- Smut**

**A few ideas (you don't have to use them its just a few ideas if you're stuck or have writers block). Princess Gwen and Arthur have been courting/in a relationship for years, and they finally decide to make love (lillypad9090)**

**Grandeur - Arthur/Gwen - NC17**

"No one followed you?" he asks as she slips inside his small house behind his forge.

"No." She kisses him.

"Good," Arthur nods. "You're certain about this?"

"Yes, Arthur. I love you. Only you. I will never love another." She cups his cheeks.

"I love you, too, Guinevere, more than anything. But, your father…"

"Will never know." She reaches down and unfastens her cloak.

"I am sorry that my home is not grander," he says softly.

"Your love has all the grandeur I need," she says. Arthur kisses her deeply and carries her to his narrow bed. He sets her on the mattress and kisses her again.

Clothes fall away amid soft kisses and whispered words. Hands roam.

Her hand slips lower, wanting to know all of him.

"Oh," he grunts when her fingers wrap around his shaft. "Oh, yes," he mutters, his lips on her breast.

"Ohhh…" she moans as his callused fingers slide between her moist folds. He groans at how wet she is. For _him._

He moves his fingers; she slides her hand on him in response. "Guinevere…"

"Yes, Arthur," she answers his unasked question.

The pain is unavoidable but fleeting, soon replaced by warm, tingling pleasure.

They move in synchronicity, a duet of soft moans and sweet words.

"Guinevere… I—"

"Oh, Arthur!" her exclamation interrupts his apology and he lets go, following her release with his own.

"Mmm," Gwen sighs, squirming beneath him.

"Am I too heavy?" he asks.

She tightens her arms. "Never."


	17. Magic Isn't Real

**Arthur knows Merlin has magic. He can't understand why no one believes him. (rubberglue)**

**Magic Isn't Real - Arthur and others - G**

"Magic. Right." Leon looks incredulously at him.

"If you say so, Love. Why don't you lie down for a little while?" Guinevere had said kindly, placating him.

"You mean like Criss Angel?" Gwaine's brows furrowed.

"Did I tackle you too hard the other day at rugby, mate?" Percival had asked, concerned.

No one got it. _No one._

Yes, it's 2014. No, magic isn't real.

At least that's what Arthur thought until he saw his best friend idly making dead flowers bloom in one of Guinevere's potted plants.

And clean up his spilled tea without using a cloth or even leaving his seat.

And get a frisbee down from a tree with the flick of his fingers.

"Merlin, you're making me look like a madman," Arthur had said, finally confronting his friend.

"Well, stop telling people, Clotpole."


	18. One Day

**Gwaine, Merlin - Merlin comes to Gwaine's rescue. (eurydice72)**

**One Day - Merlin, Gwaine, Percival - PG**

"Gwaine!" Percival yells, Gwaine's sweaty hand having slipped from his, sending him plummeting down the side of the cliff to the jagged rocks below.

Gwaine's scream stops abruptly. So does Gwaine, three feet from the rocks.

"Merlin?" Percival asks, disbelief clear in his voice and face.

Arthur's servant is standing, still as a statue, hand out, his face set in concentration, eyes glowing.

"I can't lift him… I can only hold him. Get that rope," he says quietly. Percival doesn't move, stunned. "Percival! I can't hold him forever!"

"Right. Sorry," he snaps out of it and hurries to the horse, retrieving the rope. He returns and lowers it down to Gwaine.

"What's happening?" Gwaine asks, hanging in midair, as confused as he's ever been.

"Just tie the rope around your waist and I'll pull you up," Percival calls.

Gwaine takes the rope and in minutes, he's sprawled on the ground, safe at the top of the cliff again.

"Merlin…" he gasps.

"I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me. But I couldn't let you die," Merlin says. He can't look at Gwaine or Percival.

"Why the hell would I be disappointed? You saved my bloody life!"

Merlin sighs, smiling slightly. "Arthur doesn't know," he says, his smile falling.

"We guessed as much," Percival says.

Merlin looks up. "You're not going to arrest me, then?"

"No," Gwaine says, as though that should have been obvious.

"But you should tell Arthur," Percival adds.

"I know. I will. One day."


	19. Someone's Getting to First Base

**Gwaine, Gwen, Arthur | Baseball game AU: Gwaine is determined to catch a fly ball. Gwen has a secret crush on Arthur. And Arthur is way past crushing level, and onto lusting level, wishing Gwaine would disappear with his fly ball. (mara93)**

**Someone's Getting to First Base (At Least) - Arthur/Gwen, Gwaine - G** (the temptation of having them still be British at the baseball game was too great)

"Oh… oh…" Gwaine's excitement grows as the foul ball comes their way, then…

"Oh." The third baseman leapt up and caught it.

"It never even came close, Gwaine," Arthur says, rolling his eyes. He adjusts in his seat, hoping to catch a glimpse of Guinevere's thighs again, seated on the other side of Gwaine.

"I need another pretzel. These things are too good. Come with me, mate," Arthur says, punching Gwaine's arm. "Guinevere, do you need anything?"

"I'd love some candyfloss. Wait, it's cotton candy here, right?" she asks, smiling across Gwaine at Arthur.

"Yeah. Your wish is my command," he says, pulling Gwaine out of his seat.

"What the hell, Arthur? I wanted to stay! I've almost got the rules figured out!" Gwaine protests.

"When we go back, _I'm_ sitting next to Guinevere, got it?" Arthur growls.

"What? Oh, okay," Gwaine answers. Then, "_Oohhhh. Okayyy."_

"Bloody hell, mate," Arthur shakes his head. _Clueless._

They return ten minutes later, and Arthur makes sure to sit beside Guinevere, handing her a paper cone with a cloud of purple cotton candy on the end. "I got you purple flavored."

"Thank you," she smiles shyly at him.

He offers her some pretzel. She offers him some cotton candy.

She feeds him from her fingers, sticky and sweet. Impulsively, he licks her fingers, then kisses them sweetly.

He doesn't release her hand.

Gwaine is the only one of them to leave the game empty-handed.


	20. Are You Well?

**Arthur/Gwen and someone walks into the room, you pick who | You know your other story above {legend like you are}, where Arthur is under the table and uh...seducing Gwen. Reverse it however you like with whoever you like, as long as Gwen is below and Arthur above, while she seduces him and drives him mad (mara93)**

**Are You Well? - Arthur/Gwen, not telling - NC17**

"Guinevere!" Arthur exclaims, feeling Guinevere trail her fingers up his thighs, reaching for the ties of his trousers.

She dropped her seal under the table and ducked below to retrieve it before Arthur could call for a servant.

"Someone could walk in…" he protests weakly. She's already got him freed and in her hands.

Just as her lips slide over his length, someone _does_ walk in. She continues.

He places his hand on her head, attempting to still her. She takes his finger into her mouth, sucking on it instead.

"Sire, I have the reports on the recent bout of sweating sickness," Gaius says, approaching.

"Ah… erm… thank you." Arthur extracts his hand from his wife and reaches for the parchments. He grunts softly as she plunges his member into her mouth again.

"Arthur, are you well?" Gaius asks, concerned. The king is sweaty and slightly flushed.

"Yes," Arthur answers quickly, shifting in his seat. "I'm fine, thanks. Um… how are you?" _Why did I ask that?_

"Quite well, considering," Gaius nods. "Joints always ache a bit in the rainy weather, but that is no doubt a result of my age."

"Mmm," Arthur nods, clenching his jaw as he feels her small hand squeeze his balls.

"Sire, are you sure you're well? I'd be happy to examine—"

"No! I mean, no. I assure you, I'm fine."

Gaius quirks an eyebrow, but nods. "Very well."

As he leaves, Gaius hears the distinct _snap_ of a quill breaking in two.


	21. As Well As My Own

**Arthur/Gwen | Post-S5 Arthur and Gwaine are still alive AU | Arthur realizes Gwen is pregnant before she does (nusseis)**

**As Well As My Own - Arthur/Gwen - PG**

At dinner, Guinevere reaches for another slice of meat. And then more carrots. And asks for more water.

She is eating heartily tonight, Arthur notes. She doesn't even care much for venison.

In bed, it seems her breasts are fuller than normal. Not bigger, just fuller. Heavier.

It also seems more than one of her appetites has increased.

In the morning, Arthur is woken by the sounds of his Guinevere quietly being sick into a chamber pot. He comes around the screen and kneels behind her, rubbing her back softly.

"I do not wish for you to see me like this," she says softly.

"Like what?" Arthur asks, leaning down to kiss the back of her neck. "With child?"

Gwen stills. "What?"

"I think you're with child, Love," he says quietly, kissing her neck again, wrapping his arms around her midsection.

She takes the goblet of water he holds for her and drinks. He can see her counting as she drinks.

"Possibly…" She frowns.

"Why the frown, my love?"

"You knew before I realized it myself."

"Did I not tell you I know your body as well as my own?" he smiles. "Apparently I also know it better than you know _your_ own."


	22. The Patient

**Percival gets sick and someone comes to his aid. (eurydice72)**

**The Patient - Gwen, Percival - G**

"My lady, I'm fine," Percival protests, attempting to wave her off.

"You're _gray_ Percival," Guinevere argues. "Lie down and I will prepare you some soup."

"I am meant to be protecting you," he says, dropping his pounding head back. It feels like there are knives in his gut.

"Yes, and you should have thought of that before you went to the tavern with Queen Annis' knights last night," she admonishes gently. "Drink this."

"What is it?"

"You're being picky _now?_ Sir Robert tells me you consumed 37 pickled eggs last night—"

"Ohhh…"

"—and _now_ you question what is going into your mouth?"

He drinks. It's hot, yet cool. Tea made from mint leaves. "Thank you. I'm sorry, my lady, but it was a wager…"

"It doesn't matter now," she sighs. "You had best hope that we are not disturbed tonight. And you're going to owe Sir Leon, as he's going to have to stand watch all night."

"I'm sorry, my lady," he apologizes again, trying not to groan

"Shh, lie still. The soup is almost ready." She tucks his blanket up around him, dabs his brow lightly, and returns to the fire.

_I should be ashamed. Being tended by my queen like a sick child._

The soup tastes good, and soon his eyes are heavy with sleep. As they drift closed, he feels his wise and gentle queen place a small kiss on his forehead.

_She will make an excellent mother one day. She is already mother to us all._


	23. Wizard's Chess

**Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana play chess (rubberglue)**

**Wizard's Chess – A,G,M,M – G**

"I don't get it," Arthur complains. "Why can that horse only move that way?"

"It's a knight," Merlin sighs. "And it moves that way because it's the rule."

"Well, it's a stupid rule."

"And what about this castle thing?"

"Rook, right?" Gwen asks, looking up at Merlin.

He nods, wondering why he thought teaching them all how to play chess together was a good idea. _I should have just started with Gwen. Arthur doesn't like to learn things because he doesn't like to acknowledge there are things he doesn't know. Morgana is so competitive that, once she learns, she'll be out for my blood._

"Okay. The rook can move forward, back, or side to side, but not diagonally," Merlin says. "Look, let's take a break. My head is starting to hurt."

"_Thank_ you," Morgana sighs. She and Arthur jump up immediately and head for the kitchen for snacks. Also to hide.

They return 30 minutes later, thinking they've accomplished some great feat of intrigue, only to find Gwen and Merlin seated at the table opposite one another, playing quietly.

Guinevere is winning.


	24. Mud Pies

**Modern, reincarnation,Arthur and Guinevere meet as kids, but Gwen's the neighborhood bully. (a_g_doren)**

**Mud Pies – Arthur/Gwen – PG**

"Like that mud pie, Artie?" She hovers over him, smaller than him, but fiercely intimidating.

Gwen, Artie Pendragon's neighbor and worst nightmare. He made the mistake of calling her "Guinevere" (again) and she shoved his face into the mud.

She moved away a month later, and the neighborhood breathed a sigh of relief.

xXx

"Is it you?" Arthur gasps, 20 years later. "Merlin, it's her…" He turns to his pale, companion as the dusky-skinned, dark-haired beauty looks up from her tablet.

"Arthur…" she gasps, standing and throwing her arms around his neck.

He squeezes her tightly, burying his nose into her curls. "We've been searching for you, my love," he whispers.

"Merlin," she hugs Merlin tightly, then looks back at Arthur. Her eyes grow wide.

"What?"

"Oh, my God… I'm… I'm sorry…" she squeaks. "About the mud pies… and the spider… and that time I shaved your dog…" She buries her face in her hands.

Merlin covers his mouth to hide his laughter. _Arthur? Bullied by Gwen?_

Arthur reaches out, takes her hands, and wipes her tears. "I forgive you. We were, what, eight? You couldn't have known," he says softly, kissing her lips.

"Well, you _were_ a bit of a bully in _your_ previous life…"

"_Thank you_, Merlin," Arthur says, rolling his eyes. He looks at Guinevere, still looking remorseful. "At least it's nice to know that _some_ things stay the same," he adds, smiling. He nuzzles her nose with his, and she finally smiles back.

"I've missed you."


	25. Eating In

**Gwen shows up to Arthur's work/home in lingerie and a trench coat (lillypad9090)**

**Eating In - Arthur/Gwen - NC17**

"Guinevere! We were… supposed… …to meet…" Arthur's surprise at his wife's appearance in his office dissolved into mindless babble as she sashayed forward, swinging her hips. With each alternate step, he could see a glimpse of gartered stocking peeking from the two halves of her trenchcoat.

"I thought I'd come here instead," she says, pushing his chair away from his desk enough to place herself between him and it. "Restaurants are so… _crowded _sometimes."

She slides up onto the desk and places her foot on his knee. His eyes drop involuntarily.

Garter and stockings, but no panties. He groans. She smirks.

Her hands move to the collar of her coat, pulling it open just enough. No bra. She grabs his face and kisses him passionately, and his hands slide up her thighs.

He pulls away and scoots her back on his desk a bit, plunging his face between her thighs. She braces her feet on the arms of his chair and grabs his desk.

"Mmm…" she moans as she feels his tongue slide between her already-wet folds. "Yes."

He growls, slipping his tongue deep within her and flexing it this way and that.

"Oh…" Gwen kicks her shoe off and rubs his erection with her foot, drawing a groan that she feels vibrate through her center.

Soon, she is gasping, writhing on his desk, biting her hand to keep quiet.

He kisses her inner thigh, just above the line of her stocking. "You _did _lock the door, right?"


	26. Camelot on Ice

**modern AU, high school or college AU - Gwen is hurt and Arthur is furious (rubberglue)**

**Camelot on Ice - Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Gilli - PG (apologies if American AU offends anyone) (apologies also because my title sucks)**

"What the hell? Didn't you idiots put down salt?" Arthur yells at the bewildered students running the university store.

"Um… I'll get the manager," one says, eager to get away from the yelling. He knows who Arthur is. He's the quarterback of the football team. Gilli is just an undeclared freshman who doesn't want to get pounded, so he hurries away.

"You do that!" Arthur bellows. "Guinevere, are you all right?" his tone softens immediately as he helps her up from the patch of ice on which she has just slipped.

"Yes, I… ow…"

"What happened?" a voice calls to them. "Is she okay?"

Arthur turns to see a thin, pale young man with big ears and black hair. "No, she fucking isn't," he snaps. "She might have broken her ankle. Why wasn't there any fucking salt down?"

"Sorry, man, I was late getting here because I had to get my uncle to his doctor's appointment. Vivian was _supposed_ to do it when she opened, but of course she can't be bothered to do any _actual _work." He sighs, suddenly looking a lot older than his years. "I was just coming out to do it, actually. Sorry." He looks at Gwen. "Let's get you inside where it's warm, okay? We'll take care of everything, of course."

Something about the manager's attitude makes Arthur's anger dissolve. He scoops Gwen into his arms and carries her inside.

"My name's Merlin, by the way. I'm actually pre-med, so…"


	27. Thump

**Anyone. A bug in the shower. (eurydice72)**

**Thump - Arthur/Gwen - PG**

Arthur hears the scream from the shower. He knows Guinevere doesn't scream without reason. He cocks his head, hears nothing else, and returns his attention to ESPN.

The shower turns off and he looks up. Gwen is standing at the entrance to the living room in her robe, damp hair curling around her shoulders.

She does not look happy.

"Why did you scream?"

Wrong question.

"I sat down on the tub floor to shave my legs and a _spider_ crawled around my thigh!"

"Oh."

Wrong answer.

"You didn't think to maybe check on me? You _know_ I don't scream."

"Well, I didn't hear a thump after the scream, so I figured you were okay."

"Oh, my God, seriously?"

A minute later he hears her on the phone. "Do you know what your brother just did?"

"Hey! Don't tell Morgana!" Arthur yells, leaping up from his recliner and into the bedroom. _Shit._

**A/N: This is a 100% true story, only Gwen is me, Arthur is my dashing husband, and Morgana is our friend Lisa. I am not squeamish about bugs, but when one appears on your THIGH in the SHOWER, well…**


	28. Light and Shadow

**Gwen wants to draw Arthur. (vexena_sky)**

**Light and Shadow - Arthur/Gwen - PG-13**

"Stand over there, please." Her calm demeanor belies the thumping of her heart. _He is magnificent._

"Here?" His casual attitude belies the butterflies in his stomach. _She is breathtaking._

"Yes. Turn your shoulders a bit. More… good." She has to draw his back because his front is far too distracting. _But his back is nearly as good as his front._

"Like this?" He is grateful that he is not facing her, because he doesn't know if a part of him will behave. _But her voice is seduction in itself._

"What was your name again?"

"Arthur. And you're Guinevere."

"Yes. You're not too uncomfortable, are you?"

"I'm good."

_Yes, you are._

When she has finished, she steels her courage, walks silently over, and runs her paint-stained hands up his back. The hitch in his breath tells her that her touch is welcome.

Then he turns to face her, and in moments, she is as bare as he, entwined with him on the floor of the studio.


	29. Second Place

**Who won the grand prize at the ugly Christmas sweater party? (eurydice72)**

**Second Place – Everyone – G**

Arthur and Gwen thought they had it in the bag with their matching Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus sweaters.

Elyan was pretty confident with his fully-decorated tree, complete with glittery star headpiece accessory.

Gwaine was fully decked out in his gran's own sweater that she legitimately wore every year, one of those woodland scenes with cardinals in the snow and real 3D elements stitched on. He was _certain_ he'd win, just out of authenticity. "Not ironic at all," he had pronounced proudly.

Leon chose to be true to his own heritage and arrived to the party wearing a grey sweater bearing two large, dancing dreydls carrying a menorah between them.

Percival somehow had found a sweater with a huge teddy bear on the front, also wearing its own ugly Christmas sweater. Pretty impressive for a guy his size, he thought.

But Merlin. Oh, dear, Merlin. Merlin's was truly a spectacle. A 3D spectacle. Santa's sleigh was laden with tiny presents sticking out from his shoulder. Eight tiny reindeer led by Rudolph (making nine) seemed to float along down his chest, Rudolph's red nose _blinking_ at a steady pace as they flew over rooftops with puffs of cotton smoke billowing out of embroidered chimneys. The moon _glowed_. The stars _twinkled._ Burl Ives' version of "Holly Jolly Christmas" (the most annoying Christmas song ever) would play at regular intervals.

"Next year, we implement a 'no magic' rule," Gwaine grumbled when he received his second-place trophy.


	30. The Honeymoon

**Arthur/Gwen | tropical wonderland is actually a fiasco and yet they still manage to enjoy each other (smut and humor) (mara93)**

**The Honeymoon – Arthur/Gwen – G** **(sorry, not enough words for smut)**

The flight was delayed five hours. Weather radar not functioning properly. First day of their honeymoon, spent at the airport.

It was night when they finally checked in at the resort. They collapsed onto the bed, too worn out to even consider romance.

Arthur flipped on the telly. Snow. "Oh, this is brilliant." He picked up the phone and called the front desk. They assured him it will be fixed the next day.

"Probably wondering why we're interested in watching TV anyway," Gwen smirked. "But I agree; it would be nice to have _something_ to watch."

The people at the resort weren't as friendly as advertised, but Arthur and Gwen didn't mind too much. As long as they had each other, they were happy.

After the second day, they stopped calling about the TV. "It's not going to get fixed," Gwen said.

Many evenings were spent snuggling in one of the extra-large hammock strung around the resort. Cuddling, kissing. Just being.

Snorkeling was fun, so they did that twice. Gwen even had an underwater camera.

Then she had to lean against the buoy line to adjust her goggles, and whatever sea plant was growing on the rope made her break out in a burning rash on her side.

The doctor was the nicest person they encountered on the trip. And the hotel picked up the medical bill.

"Well, it certainly was a _memorable_ honeymoon," Arthur sighed, wrapping his arm around a still-uncomfortable Guinevere in the airplane, heading home.

**A/N: Also a true story. Highlights from our honeymoon in Jamaica…**


	31. First Time

**Arthur/Gwen, first time (rubberglue)**

**First time – Arthur/Gwen - PG**

"Wrap your hand around…"

"Like this?"

"Yes… you've got strong fingers, Guinevere…"

"Years of being a servant… Is this good?"

"It's perfect. Now pull, but not too hard…"

"Like… this?"

"Oh, yes, very nice. Now hold it to your cheek..."

"My cheek?"

"Trust me, Guinevere."

"All right."

"Steady, now, keep your eye trained on it… good. Now, let go."

"Now?"

"Now!"

The arrow flies, hitting the outermost circle of the target. Guinevere frowns, but Arthur beams proudly at her.

"That's better than I did my first time."


	32. Not Chicken

**Arthur/Gwen Gwen goes on a health kick (a_g_doren)**

**Not Chicken - Arthur/Gwen - G**

"What _is_ this?" Arthur pokes the pile of… stuff… with his fork.

"Quinoa."

"Kee-what, now?"

"_Quinoa._ It's… well… pretend it's rice," she says. Then she serves up something that appears to be cubed chicken with some vegetables in a thin brown sauce.

Arthur sniffs. _Smells like Chinese food. Okay._ He pokes the chicken with his fork.

Not chicken.

"Guinevere…"

"You eat like a caveman, Arthur," she says. "A little health food isn't going to kill you."

"What _is_ this?" he asks, holding the cube of not-chicken aloft on the end of his fork.

"Tofu."

"No."

"Try it."

Arthur gingerly sinks his teeth into the tofu. "Gah… squishy…"

"It's good. It tastes very nearly like chicken," she says. He peers at her. _She's not really enjoying this, either._

"It's not so much the taste to which I object, it's the texture. You know I have texture issues," he says, washing the bite of tofu down with a generous swig of cola.

Diet cola. _Ugh._

He watches as Gwen takes a forkful of quinoa and tries it. She chews thoughtfully for five seconds, then delicately deposits the lot into a napkin.

He bites the insides of his cheeks to stop the laughter threatening to burst forth.

She pushes away from the table and walks to the cupboard where they keep their takeaway menus.

"What are you doing, Guinevere?"

"Ordering us a pizza."


	33. Eyes That See

**Percival (any others you want) | Percival has some crazy nights as a bouncer at Club Camelot (mara93)**

**Eyes That See - Percival, mentions of others - PG**

It's not bad being a bouncer. I get to meet a lot of people. Make a fair amount of pocket money. Get chatted up by both women and men as they try to curry my favor when I work the door.

On the plus side, it's an easy job that pays well. On the minus side, everyone assumes I'm dumb muscle. I don't let it bother me, though. I'm not the one out getting pissed every night. I'm the one _watching_ people getting pissed every night.

Arthur pays me quite well to keep my cool when crazy shit goes down. Luckily, keeping my cool is second nature. Growing up in a house with five sisters will do that to a man.

Club Camelot has become quite the hotspot, thanks to Arthur's business sense (and deep pockets), Gwen's eye for design, and Gwaine's flair for marketing. Not to mention the fact that Merlin is an absolute wizard behind the bar and Leon and Elyan have elevated pub food to haute cuisine.

I get to meet celebrities. Morgana le Fay and Mordred Alexander come in regularly. Morgana is completely insane, but she always gives me a hundred pounds when she passes.

She puts directly in in my trouser pocket, but, hey, it's a hundred pounds.

We had to blacklist Lancelot du Lac after he inappropriately propositioned Gwen. And Freya. And Gwaine. _And_ Merlin. Pity. He's a good rugby player.

We _all_ learned something that night.

I may write a book one day.


	34. Not Superman

**Arthur/Gwen: It's a bird, it's a plane, it's... (robinmarian)**

**Not Superman - Arthur/Gwen - G**

"What is that?" Gwen stares up at the night sky, lying on a blanket, nestled against Arthur.

"Plane. I think. Might be a UFO…" he blinks, trying to see the lights in the blackness. "No. Plane."

She sighs, enjoying the warm summer night, alone with her Arthur. A sudden sound startles Arthur.

"What the…?"

Gwen giggles. "That was just a bird," she says. "You're jumpy tonight."

He has been jumpy. They'd brought a little snack and a bottle of wine. He spilled most of the wine. Had trouble opening the packet of cookies, sending them flying all over the blanket.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little stressed," he says.

"Work?"

"Something like that," he says, kissing her forehead. He looks up suddenly. "Is that a bat?"

"Yes. Wow, I've never seen one," she sits up, her face tilted up towards the trees.

"You're not scared?"

"No. Bats are good. They eat mosquitoes," she smiles, looking back down at him. Her smile turns into a gasp when she sees he's shifted onto one knee and is holding a small box.

"Guinevere, I…" he pauses, swallowing. "I know I'm no Superman. Far from perfect… but I love you more than life, and if you'll be my wife, I will make it my mission in life to make you happy every day. Will you marry me?"

Guinevere leaps, throwing her arms around him and squeezing tightly as silent tears of joy roll down her face.

"Is that a yes?"


	35. Just a Trim

**Arthur/Gwen: Gwen gives Arthur a haircut (robinmarian)**

**Just a Trim - Arthur/Gwen - R**

"Just let me trim it some," Gwen says. "I'll be very careful."

"I don't know," Arthur hedges.

"I wouldn't hurt you, you know that. You're not the only one who would suffer if I somehow injured you, you know."

"I know that. I just… don't think it's a good idea, that's all."

Gwen raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? You_ do_ want me to still…"

"Yes, of course I do. But…"

"No one will know, Arthur. No one will even see it except for you and me." She pauses. "No one had _better_ see it except for you and me."

"Perhaps my doctor," he says.

She rolls her eyes. "It's not like I'm asking to shave it off, for Pete's sake. I just want to… trim it some. It tickles my nose." She climbs over him, straddling him on the bed. She leans over and kisses him, softly, but decadently. "I'll make it worth your while," she whispers against his lips.

His hands slide up her back, caressing her warm, bare skin. "Okay," he relents. "But be gentle with me. It's my first time."

**A/N: I did try to resist. I really did.**


	36. Children in Capes

**All four in their old age (rubberglue)**

**Children in Capes - A, G, M, M (I'm assuming that's the four you mean) - G**

"Being old sucks," Morgana complains. It's her birthday, and she's not exactly enjoying the celebratory dinner.

"What?" Arthur asks, looking up from his meal.

"_Being old sucks_," she repeats, louder.

"Too right," Arthur agrees. "This pork is terrible," he declares.

"That's because it's chicken, Love," Gwen says, brushing his silvered hair from his forehead and kissing it as she returns to the table.

"Honestly, is _this_ what you lot expected? It's like… in my _head,_ I'm still 23. I hobble around this drafty old castle, wondering who all these… _children_ are who are playing dress-up in the knights' cloaks."

Arthur snorts. "A few of them are _my_ children."

"Grandchildren," Gwen corrects.

"Really?"

"Yes. Elyan and Bradford are 17 now," Gwen says, referring to their oldest grandsons, twin boys.

"Still oblivious," Merlin snorts from the other end of the table. "Maybe more so, now that you're ancient."

"Shut up, _Merlin,_" Arthur attempts to growl. It comes out more of a wheeze. "You're just as old as I am. And I am still king, you know."

"And I haven't been your servant for fifty years. Or have you forgotten that as well?"

"My memory is still quite sound!" he blusters.

"Mmm-hmm. Like yesterday, when you almost walked out of your chambers without your shoes?"

"I was… testing you. Seeing if you were paying attention."

"Right," Merlin nods slowly. Then he notices Arthur staring. "What?" Merlin asks.

"It just hit me. That aging spell you used to do was remarkably accurate."


	37. Moments Stolen

**Arthur/Gwen want some alone time except Merlin makes it difficult (rubberglue)**

**Moments Stolen - Arthur/Gwen, Merlin - PG**

"Mmm," Guinevere moans softly as she feels Arthur's lips on her neck. "I'm almost done with this, and then we have the evening to ourselves."

"Finally," Arthur answers, trailing kisses on her skin.

"Arthur, Sir Leon needs— oh. Sorry." Merlin comes bursting in.

"Still haven't learned to knock, Merlin?" Arthur growls.

"Sorry. Sir Leon sent me up. You're needed in the council chambers."

"Now?"

"Yes." He gives Gwen an apologetic smile.

"Go. Come back as soon as you can," she says.

xXx

"Ugh, I _know_ we've been after those bandits for a month, but I don't see why I had to deal with it _immediately_," Arthur groans, collapsing on the bed. "We could have put them in the cells and dealt with it in the morning."

"It's all right, Arthur. It was just an hour," Guinevere says, sitting on the bed beside him. He pulls her down and over him, kissing her.

Loud knocking interrupts them.

"Go away!" Arthur yells.

"My lady, the cook is asking questions I cannot answer," Merlin's voice sounds from the other side of the doors.

Gwen sighs and stands.

"Guinevere…"

"Won't be a moment." She goes to the door. "Yes?" she opens the door but does not let Merlin in.

"Cook wants approval on the menus for the week."

"So approve them," she says. "I trust you."

He stares.

"Merlin. Go. And if you knock on these doors before morning, I will tell Arthur about that little incident with the chickens and the growth spell."


	38. Alpha Male

**Percival is Gwen's personal trainer. (nusseis)**

**Alpha Male – Arthur/Gwen, Percival – G**

"Who are you waving to?" Arthur turns to see a large, well-built man return his wife's wave, smiling, from across the café. "Who is _that_?"

"The trainer _you_ hired for me," she says, smirking.

"_That's_ who I'm paying to come over to our house three times a week?" The giant Nordic god is walking towards them. Arthur is vehemently heterosexual, but even _he_ can admit this guy is amazing.

"Mrs. Pendragon, hi!" Percival says. "Fancy running into you!"

"Hey, Percival," she smiles back. "This is my husband, Arthur."

"Hello, Sir, nice to meet you," Percival smiles, offering his large mitt. Arthur shakes it, expecting his bones to be crushed. They aren't. _Bloody hell. He's friendly and polite, too, bugger it all._

"Mrs. P. is doing very well," he says. "I'm really im—"

"There you are!" Another voice interrupts, and Arthur sees an attractive blonde appear, two toddlers clinging to her like cherubic bookends. Percival bends down and scoops one up.

"Sorry, Love, was just saying hello," he leans down and kisses her cheek. Then, Arthur notices the wedding band on Percival's hand.

"Elena, this is my new favorite client, Mrs. Pendragon, and her husband. My wife, Elena, and our girls, Beatrice and Olivia."

"So nice to meet you," Gwen answers. "They are adorable!" she coos over the twins.

"Thank you," Percival says. "Anyway, must go. Almost naptime for these two. Nice meeting you."

"You, too," Arthur says, a little too brightly. Then, he notices The Stare. "What?"

"Arthur, really…"


	39. Paris

**Arthur/Gwen: We'll always have Paris (robinmarian)**

**Paris – Arthur/Gwen – G**

He was from London. She was from Chicago. They met in Paris.

They quickly changed their vacation plans to spend all their time together.

They parted ways tearfully, promising to keep in touch.

They did. For a while.

Then, his communications stopped. She was heartbroken.

A week later, there was a knock at her door. Still nursing her heartbreak, she answered, wearing pajamas, hair in a ponytail, no makeup.

He stood in her doorway, fully dressed, but looking equally miserable.

"I cannot be without you."

"I've missed you."

"I could not live there while my heart is here."

"You stopped writing."

"I was packing for my move. Surprise?"

A hopeful look.

Lips crashed against lips, hungry and passionate, lips too long denied their mates. The nosy neighbor stared, clucking disapprovingly, as he was pulled inside, dragging his suitcase behind him.

Her apartment was sparse and full of boxes.

"Are you moving?"

"Um, yes. To Paris. Paris, Texas."

He smiled.

"Well, then. I guess we'll always have Paris, won't we?"


End file.
